Herz Hessian
Herz Hessian was totally here just a minute ago. Oh wait, Blu dropped him. She picked him up again! Shit, dropped again. Aaaaaaand back. Canon information Herz is from Kansas, or so he thinks. His life was very normal--aside from a spot of crippling social pariah-osity--until he was brutally attacked by high school classmates, resulting in the scars across his face. Kansas is hardcore. He is canonly gay. He just...doesn't know it yet. Shh...don't ruin the surprise by telling him, okay? Wow, it's been awhile since that was edited. HE KNOWS. TRUST ME. AND NOW HE HAS A HAIRCUT AND A NEW JOURNAL ISN'T IT PRETTY /tai Elegante So Herz appears on the boat and is promptly freaked out by everyone claiming to know him. Later, he flirts talks with Kage, and makes him a steak on their first date totally heterosexual meeting. Then he has a date with Shilo. Which goes surprisingly well, considering he's gay. Russ cons the hell out of him, and Herz ends up locked in Carnival. Not being up to punching any bears into bats, Herz flees deeper into Carnival, where he meets a mysterious woman who claims to be his mother. Then he gets his ass killed by the Plague Star: [http://meinxxherz.livejournal.com/13104.html Dallas ending]! Except not. Herz is freaked out at finding out that, yes, he really did die--but got better! This sparks his determination to have >9000 Carnival logs, summarized here. *Herz's maybe-Mommeh is hurt! D:*[http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/43255.html#cutid1 Indiana Herz and the Temple of Doom! There is a break in the creepy weirdness for some lighthearted weirdness, and Herz becomes a Daddy! ] Herz gets a girlfriend, which surely cannot go wrong in any conceivable way. In the process, he pisses off Erol. Erol does naughty things to Herz. (Adult comm link.) The Major finds Herz in a puddle of his own blood, carries him to the clinic, and j'accuse''s Erol, because, srsly, not a hard one to figure out. Another freakin' log. This one's with Jak and contains teenagers failing at emotions, but no violence. Herz + Elelogs = OTP Wall and Herz are adorable. [http://brynkitten.livejournal.com/10698.html?thread=336842#t336842 Second date ''entirely heterosexual encounter] with Kage. Herz inadvertently sets the stage for disaster by announcing he's going back to Carnival (HE CAN QUIT ANYTIME HE WANTS >:| ) thereby attracting a group of Counsellor-bait who insist upon accompanying him. Into Carnival! Amazingly, only Zeke dies. Oh wait, then so does everyone else. We're assuming. it hasn't actually ended yet, so. Aaaaaand back from the dead. Continued denial of deep, deep gayness. Herz and Zelda meet, bond over Shakespeare. Third date manly hetero conversation date with Kage. It's totally a date, don't even front, Herz. Also, chatting about information-gathering and alcohol with the Major. Guess what, it's another Carnival log! I know what's gonna happen but won't edit it in until it does. >:3 Stuff has happened since then. Mostly Herz fucking Kage. A lot. Slut. Herz asked out Keats... :o Relationships Shilo: "Girlfriend." *snrk* Wall: Adorable flower-eating, Beatles-listening biffle. Jak: Animate brick without a gun biffle. Zeke: Cooking biffle. Erol: D: D: D: Kage: Extra gay for. Sal: Canon biffle. Lorne: Not!Uncle! Who just left. Remy: Alcohol biffle. Keats: Object of schoolgirl fantasies. Other Stuff Herz is safe from bears, but not horrible emotional trauma: Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active